Prussia's Feelings
by LadyPrussiaInASwimsuit
Summary: Prussia has loved his brother for a long time but he would never tell anyone espically his brother Or would he? **Crappy summary i wrote this a long long time ago! Rated M just to be safe


****I know this is kind of short but i wrote it a long time ago so have fun****

**Prussia's Feelings**

Chapter One

**I can't tell him**  
The white haired German sat silently, which was rare for him, watching his younger blond haired brother. Although if you didn't know any better you would think the blond was the elder. Prussia sat eyeing him leaning forward his elbows on his knees his chin resting on his folded hands while his brother sat behind a desk filling through papers. Germany would glance up at his brother who would quickly adverted his gaze to Gilbird, his small yellow chick, and seem as if he wasn't paying any attention to Germany. As soon as Germany would look away Prussia would gaze at his brother again.  
Prussia was finally caught staring at Germany.  
"Alright Gilbert what is it you want."  
Germany only addressed him as Gilbert when he was mad.  
"Nothing."  
"You want something you have been in my office for almost an hour and I haven't had to tell you to be quiet."  
"So is that a bad thing?"  
Germany couldn't reply quick enough. Prussia stood up pretending to be mad knocking over the chair as he stood.  
"Obviously you just want me out of your office! So I will leave!" Prussia stormed out of the room.  
"Mien Gott." Germany sighed. "Now he is going to lock him self in his room." That was exactly what Prussia had gone and done. As Prussia raced down the hallway, Gilbird following close behind, he mumbled words that only he would understand. Until he reached his room his door slamming shut as the bird landed on his head.  
"Gilbird, why can't I just tell him what I am thinking!?"  
"Piyo!" That was the birds one and only reply.  
"I mean it is only West!" West was one of Prussia's names for Germany. "So why can't I just tell him how I feel?"  
Again the bird replied "Piyo!"  
Prussia flopped on his bed face first into his pillows. "Gilbird why is it that when I want to tell him something I just get pissed off at him and yell and then I come lock myself up like a kid! I am so pathetic!" Prussia sighed as he began to fall asleep on his bed he curled in a ball cuddling one of the pillows in his half dazed self he mumbled one last question.  
"Why can't I tell west I love him."

**Chapter Two  
Words of a Drunk**

Prussia was awakened by a tap on his door and a call of his name.  
"Prussia? Prussia please come out."  
Germany called softly as of trying to get a baby deer out of the bushes.  
At first Prussia sat on his bed not wanting to and not saying anything until his brother continued to ask. Prussia got up and Germany heard the click of the lock on Prussia's door and the turn of the nob slowly opening.  
"There you go. Come on out." Germany tried to coax his olde brother out of the darkened room. Prussia opened the door slightly and looked out.  
"I don't want to." Prussia went to close the door but it was being stopped by Germany's foot.  
"Oh come now Prussia. I will buy you a beer."  
The offer was tempting but Prussia shook his head and went back to curling in a ball on his bed. Germany sighed.  
"Ok I will buy you two."  
Prussia mumbled. "Three?"  
Germany laughed. "Sure as many as you want."  
"Fine lets go." Prussia grinned as he turned to grab his coat. When he turned the look was off his face and pouted again.  
Prussia and Germany went off to the bar. Prussia drank until Germany made him stop.  
"Oh come on West! Just one more!"  
Prussia was drunk.  
"No absolutely not. You have had to much."  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Beer is good but not when you have I much of it."  
"Just one more! One more won't kill me!"  
"It could now lets go home."  
"Fine." Prussia pouted.  
They began to walk home. It was late and Prussia was so drunk that he probably wouldn't remember a thing the next morning.  
"Prussia, why did you get so mad this morning?"  
"Because you called me Gilbert."  
"Well that's your name."  
"You only call me Gilbert when you are made at me!"  
"That's not true."  
"Yes it is! It's always Gilbert be quiet, or Gilbert leave me alone, Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert!" Prussia deepened his voice to sound like Germany.  
Germany laughed. "Alright I guess I do call you Gilbert when I am mad but sometimes I just call you that to call you that."  
"Well West I thought you were mad!"  
"You were being oddly quiet. I was worried."  
Prussia stopped walking.  
"I like making you worry."  
Germany stopped and turned to look at his brother.  
"What?"  
"I like making you worry! I do it on because I can."  
"Why?"  
"Because you never pay attention to me."  
Germany looked puzzled. "Mine Gott! You drunk lets go home."  
"I am not drunk!" Prussia laughed and through his arm around his brother.  
"Yes you are."  
"Alright fine what ever you say dear brother."  
Germany laughed. "Let's go home."  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Yes tell away."  
"Oh but you can't tell West."  
Germany looked puzzled but let him talk. He could tell that his brother was drunk.  
"I love my brother. Not like a brother though."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I love him how I should love a lover. I could never tell him though. Nope don't think I could."  
"Prussia you know who your talking to right."  
"No not really." He laughed and then passed out on Germany, who had to carry Prussia home. Germany was surprised but thought it was just the beer talking.

**Chapter Three  
A simple kiss****  
**  
The next morning Prussia woke up laying next to his brother in his room. He sat up and looked around. He jumped when Germany spoke.  
"Your grip is even stronger when you're drunk."  
"West? What are you doing in my bed?"  
"You passed out on the way home and then you mumbled nonsense saying you didn't what me to leave and clung to me so I stayed."  
Prussia knew it was true and his face went red.  
"O-oh... What did I say?" Prussia had looked away from Germany.  
"Nothing important."  
"What did i say!?" Prussia was freaking out.  
"It was nothing." Germany put his hands behind his head watching his brother freak out a bit. Prussia relaxed a bit while Germany thought.  
"Prussia..."  
"Hm?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"Do you really love me more than a brother?"  
Prussia looked at Germany, his face turning red, he tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth. Witch made Germany sigh.  
"I thought it was just the alcohol talking. Guess not."  
Prussia was frozen in time The only thought that came to his mind was: 'I can't believe I told him!'  
Germany tried to get his brother to come back.  
Prussia looked at his brother shaking. "Do you hate me for it?"  
"What Prussia are you crazy?"  
"West I love you. I really do. I have for a very long time now I just didn't know how to tell you." Prussia blurted out. "And now that you know you kn-"  
"Prussia! Take a deep breath and calm down."  
Prussia nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Good now look at me and tell me why you didn't tell me before."  
Prussia didn't say anything to him instead he leaned over his brother and kissed him. Germany hesitated before pushing Prussia away.  
Prussia looked hurt and got up and went to go leave but realized that he was already in his room.  
"West get out of my room! That's why I didn't tell you you wouldn't accept me! I knew you would just push me away! Just like you did!"  
Prussia was upset and threw Germany out of his room. After about an hour Prussia came out with a headache and was hungry. He was hoping to avoid Germany but didn't he was in the kitchen. Prussia didn't say a word as he made himself a sandwich and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Germany stood and waited for him to speak yet he didn't. Prussia walked back into his room and that was the last Germany had seen his older brother.  
**  
Chapter Four  
Please come back**

It had been almost a month since Germany had last seen Prussia. He was beginning to worry. Every night Germany would go and check and see if Prussia had returned, there were days when Germany didn't sleep trying to figure out where his brother went.  
His work was backed up he hadn't done anything that was not related to his older brother. He hand't heard from his brother since the day he stood in the kitchen.  
Germany sighed. He went to go check in Prussia's room again, he seemed to go in there more and more, yet this time he noticed something. Gilbird was on Prussia's bed laying on a piece of paper. Germany rushed over to the little bird and lifted him and took the paper and unfolded it hoping it was from his brother.  
He instantly looked for Prussia's Awesome me signature. The note lacked one. He sighed and it read.

-West,  
I will not be returning home, I have found a place to stay for now, I can not face you how I am now. When I feel you can accept me I will return. Don't come looking for me, no one will tell you where I am. I will keep in touch.  
With love,  
Gilbert.-

Germany felt the tears in his eyes and let them run down his face silently.  
"I shouldn't have pushed him away."  
He sighed and wiped his face free of the salty tears. "Gilbird where is he? Will you show me?"  
"Piyo!" Gilbird hopped around at the mention of his owner.  
"It is time for Prussia to come home."  
Gilbird flew up to the Germans shoulder.  
"Piyo?"  
Germany smiled and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. As soon as he walked of the door Gilbird flew ahead of Germany and Germany followed until it stared to rain. The night seemed to come quickly and the rain poured harder, Gilbird had retreated to Germany's pocket and just 'piyoed' when Germany picked the wrong way.  
After a long search in the rain Gilbird flew out of Germany's pocket and landed on a wet lump laying on the side of the street. Prussia had been kicked out of the place he had been staying and had been lying outside in the rain for awhile now.  
Germany ran to his brother.  
"Prussia! Prussia."  
The white haired boy looked up at His younger brother.  
"W-west?"  
"What were you thinking?!" Germany yelled at the soaking wet albino.  
"You hate me so I left."  
"I do not hate you."  
"Yes you do!"  
"Prussia, I don't hate you. Will you please come home?"  
Prussia thought for what seemed forever only because if the worry that he put his brother through.  
"Prussia please. Please come back."

**Chapter Five  
Warmth****  
**  
Prussia had thrown his arms around Germany and snuggled into his chest. Germany could feel his brothers ice cold body agents his own. Prussia had been out side wet for far to long.  
"West I will come home." Prussia whispered that was all he could manage. His body was begging to shutdown.  
"Prussia how long have you been outside. You're freezing and soaked."  
Prussia shrugged not really knowing. "Let's get you home. Here take this." Germany took his coat off not as wet as his brother. Prussia didn't take it or push it away he just shook his head. Germany put his coat over his brother and helped him up.  
"West... You're warm." Prussia leaned on him as they tried walking home. Finally Germany lifted his brother and carried him.  
"No you don't have to carry me I can walk."  
"To bad I am carrying you already we need to get home." Germany didn't look at his brother yet his brother's red eyes watched Germany. Prussia didn't fight he rested on Germany as he began to warm up. When Germany walked into the house he set Prussia down and helped him stay upright. Water dripped off the two men soaking the floor Germany took off his shirt and threw it on the ground.  
"Prussia, take off your shirt."  
"Huh?! What why?"  
"Just take your clothes off."  
Prussia shook his head and Germany sighed an went over and took his coat back and then took the even wetter coat off his brother and continued to strip off layers of his brothers clothes until he stood In nothing but boxers.  
"West? W-what are you doing?"  
"You are all wet and cold we need to get your clothes off and get you in bed."  
Prussia looked at his brother, he looked warm, and walked over to him and hugged him leaning on him. Germany wrapped his arms around Prussia, who chuckled and coughed at the same time.  
"West wants to get me in bed for a change."  
"Prussia! That's not what I meant! Now come on."  
"I will only go if you mean it to be that way."  
Germany sighed.  
"West Please don't say things like that. I want you like that."  
Germany put his hands on his brothers shoulders and made him look up at him.  
"Prussia, I came and got you for a reason. I haven't slept in days because of you. All I can think about is you, now you are home and I want you as bad as you want me."  
"But West I thou-"  
Germany cut him off by pressing there lips together and pulling his brother agents his chest.  
"Now let's get you in bed."  
Prussia grinned and leaned agents his brother.  
"West you're warm."  
"I can make you warmer."  
Prussia's face went red and Germany picked up Prussia and carried him to his room.  
**  
Chapter Six****  
Love at last**

The two hadn't been in the room long before Germany was on top of his brother. He quickly over powered Prussia, he may be older but Germany was much stronger. It had gone from cuddling and playful kissing from Prussia to Germany comply taking over leaving the scrawny white haired boy powerless.  
"W-west what has gotten into you?" Prussia stammered as Germany kissed the nape of his brothers neck.  
Germany didn't respond to his older brother and nipped lightly at his ear causing Prussia to moan quietly and with the sound came a blush to his face.  
"Prussia are you alright with this?"  
Prussia nodded and whined a bit and covered his mouth to stop the noises from coming out even though it didn't seem to help.  
Germany laughed realizing the truth of his brother, Prussia was still a virgin. All this time Germany thought he went out every night to go get girls.  
"Prussia why didn't you tell me?"  
Prussia looked at Germany.  
"T-tell you what?"  
"That I get you first?"  
"W-what? You don't know that!"  
"Yes, I know."  
"W-what? How?"  
"I just can tell." Germany smiled and kissed Prussia who placed his hands on Germany's chest and pulled him closer.  
Minutes passed and turned to hours before the two became exhausted and tired. Yet neither wanted to stop. Germany layed next to his brother and pulled him close. Prussia wined not wanting him to stop.  
Germany laughed. "Tomorrow night Bruder."  
Prussia wiggled. "But you have to finish what you start, West."  
Germany looked at Prussia realizing why he wanted to continue. Prussia had been aroused by his brother. Germany grinned and began removing Prussia's clothes starting with his shirt and kissed his chest.  
Prussia moaned. Germany smiled and kissed Prussia exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
Prussia still wanted more and as Germany pulled away for a moment and kissed down Prussia's body the word 'West' escaped Prussia's lips multiple times.  
Germany finally couldn't take anymore teasing and neither could Prussia. Germany took it all the way exhausting the two quickly and collapsed on top of the older Prussian and three words were exchanged from the two then they both fell asleep holding each other through the night.


End file.
